


List Serv

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: E-mail, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack and Daniel don't need to be in the same time zone to snipe at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List Serv

To: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
Subject: This explains so much

http://xkcd.com/c242.html

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
(202) 555-1428

* * *

To: oneill.jack@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; http://xkcd.com/c242.html

I'm not the one who poked at the lizard on P48-202 until it jumped up at bit me.

Dr. Daniel Jackson  
Direct Dial: (719) 555-7902  
jackson.daniel@usaf.mil

* * *

To: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; &gt; http://xkcd.com/c242.html  
&gt;   
&gt; I'm not the one who kept poking at the lizard on P48-202 until it jumped up at bit me.

I thought it was a rock.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
(202) 555-1428

* * *

To: oneill.jack@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; &gt; &gt; http://xkcd.com/c242.html  
&gt; &gt;   
&gt; &gt; I'm not the one who kept poking at the lizard on P48-202 until it jumped up at bit me.  
&gt;   
&gt; I thought it was a rock.

Of course you did. That doesn't explain why you kept poking at it after it bit you.

Dr. Daniel Jackson  
Direct Dial: (719) 555-7902  
jackson.daniel@usaf.mil

* * *

To: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; &gt; &gt; &gt; http://xkcd.com/c242.html  
&gt; &gt; &gt;   
&gt; &gt; &gt; I'm not the one who kept poking at the lizard on P48-202 until it jumped up at bit me.  
&gt; &gt;   
&gt; &gt; I thought it was a rock.  
&gt;   
&gt; Of course you did. But that doesn't explain why you kept poking at it after it bit you.

Revenge.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
(202) 555-1428

* * *

To: oneill.jack@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; Revenge.

Scientific curiosity. You wanted to see if it would bite you again. Which it did. You were like Bart, in that Simpsons episode with the hamster.

Dr. Daniel Jackson  
Direct Dial: (719) 555-7902  
jackson.daniel@usaf.mil

* * *

To: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; &gt; Revenge.  
&gt;   
&gt; Scientific curiosity. You wanted to see if it would bite you again. Which it did. You were like Bart, in that Simpsons episode with the hamster.

Oh, very good, Daniel. Could you be a little more vague?

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
(202) 555-1428

* * *

To: oneill.jack@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; Oh, very good, Daniel. Could you be a little more vague?

I think there was a potato. Or a tomato. There was definitely a hamster. And a muffin. I think.

Dr. Daniel Jackson  
Direct Dial: (719) 555-7902  
jackson.daniel@usaf.mil

* * *

To: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; &gt; Oh, very good, Daniel. Could you be a little more vague?  
&gt;   
&gt; I think there was a potato. Or a tomato. There was definitely a hamster. And a muffin. I think.

That's helpful. Aren't you supposed to be good at details?

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
(202) 555-1428

* * *

To: oneill.jack@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; That's helpful. Aren't you supposed to be good at details?

Sure. When it matters.

Dr. Daniel Jackson  
Direct Dial: (719) 555-7902  
jackson.daniel@usaf.mil

* * *

To: jackson.daniel@usaf.mil, carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
From: oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
Subject: RE: This explains so much

&gt; Sure. When it matters.

Don't make me fly back there are re-educate you on the ways on The Simpsons.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill  
oneill.jack@usaf.mil  
(202) 555-1428

* * *

To: oneill.jack@usaf.mil, jackson.daniel@usaf.mil  
From: carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
Subject: Please stop hitting reply all

General O'Neill and Daniel,

Please stop hitting reply all on your e-mail thread and sending me messages that have nothing to do with me.

Thank you.

PS: The episode you're thinking of is Duffless, where Homer gets arrested for drunk driving and has to give up beer and Bart destroys Lisa's giant science fair tomato and Lisa retaliates by using him in her science experiment to test whether or not he's smarter than a hamster. He shocks himself repeatedly on a *cupcake*.

PPS: Cute comic.

Leutenant Colonel Samantha Carter  
E-mail: carter.samantha@usaf.mil  
Phone: (717) 555-8417


End file.
